1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrochemical device including electrode assemblies, and more particularly, to a flexible electrochemical device capable of being repeatedly bent by connecting a plurality of electrode assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which may not be recharged, a secondary battery is an electrochemical device capable of being charged, discharged and recharged, and is widely used in high-tech electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
A lithium secondary battery typically has a higher voltage and a higher energy density per weight than a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery that is commonly used as a power supply for portable electronic equipment, and thus, the demand for the lithium secondary battery has increased in recent. The lithium secondary battery mainly uses lithium-based oxide for a positive electrode active material layer and a carbon material for a negative electrode active material layer. Generally, a lithium secondary battery type may be classified as one of a liquid electrolyte battery and a polyelectrolyte battery, according to a type of electrolyte. The battery using a liquid electrolyte may be referred to as a lithium ion battery, and the battery using a polyelectrolyte may be referred to as a lithium polymer battery. Also, the lithium secondary battery may have various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical shape, a square shape, and a pouch shape. Commonly, a jelly-roll type electrode assembly or a stacked electrode assembly is generally used in the lithium secondary battery. In the jelly-roll type electrode assembly, a separator is inserted between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and the separator, the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate are wound into a spiral shape. In the stacked electrode assembly, a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are repeatedly stacked and a separator is inserted between the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate.
Recently, as demand for a flexible electronic device capable of being flexibly bent has increased, research into manufacturing a flexible battery which may be used in flexible electronic devices has been increasingly conducted.